Eye of the Kitten
by inkdragon13
Summary: Ratchet foils Miko's plan to make a skateboarding ramp out of his wrench, much to Miko's disappointment. Now she wants revenge and the medic is in for a real treat-kitty style!
1. Hissy Fit

**Hello, readers! It's really amazing how an apple and your cat can strike with the lightning of inspiration. Plus, I was tweaking really hard. I don't own TFP but I do own Miko's prank.**

**Who's ready to rumble?**

"Miko, what in the world do you think you're doing?"

I winced. Scrap! I've been discovered! I looked back at Ratchet, trying really hard to look innocent. I was pulling one of Ratchet's wrenches away from his ginormous tool box.

"Uh... nothing?" I said, still hunched over the end of the wrench I had a hold of.

"Waiting until I had my back turned to try and take my favorite wrench isn't _nothing_. What did you plan on doing with it?" Ratchet glared down at me. Scrapscrapscrapscrap! Come on, _think_! I am so dead if I don't think of something soon!

"I was gonna fix something." I inwardly kicked myself in the head. Great, now I really won't get outta this mess. All he did was raise an eyebrow... optic ridge... whatever the heck you call it.

"Something really big," I tried. His face said 'Are you fucking kidding me?' I sighed. Resistance is futile.

"Okay, fine. I wanted the wrench so I could make a skateboarding ramp. Happy now?"

"I'm never happy." The big stick in the mud crouched down and took the wrench from me and put it on a really high shelf. I pouted. Party pooper. I glared at his metal back as he turned back to that monitor.

I will exact my revenge on you. Just you wait.

Later, Bulkhead drove me to my host parents' house and dropped me off. I said hi to my host parents and went up to my room. I plopped down onto the bed and stared at a picture of my two cats- Wait. I smile formed slowly on my lips. The kind of smile that scared my host parents.

I know exactly what I'm gonna do to you, Doc Bot. Yeah... all I have to do is convince Optimus...

...

"Please? Please? PLEASE?" I begged. Come on, Optimus! I can't pull this off without you! He arched an eyebrow at my pleading. Jack stopped and watched both of us, but I ignored him. I gotta focus on persuading Boss Bot.

"Why do you so strongly wish to stay at the base over this weekend?"

"It'll be fun! Plus, you guys do kinda need a day off from worrying about the Cons."

Optimus considered my words. "The Autobots do need some stress relief, me included. You can invite Rafael and Jack, if you like."

"Yes! Thanks, Boss Bot! So, Jack, you in?" I turned and looked at the black haired guy.

"Well... I don't have anything planned for this weekend, so why not?" Jack shrugged. I pumped my fist. This is gonna be awesome!

"I'll make sure to have Mom get your host parents to think you're at our house." Oh, yeah, _them_. They don't know about the Bots. Suddenly, I heard an excited gasp somewhere behind me.

"A sleepover? Awesome! _Bee!_ We're coming for a sleepover tomorrow!" Before I could even look to see the kid, he was running down the hall to tell Bee. I guess that's a 'yes' for Rafael. I inwardly smiled. This is gonna be _delicious_. But, first, I need a partner in crime... Optimus is completely out of the question for obvious reasons. Bulkhead will go all parent mode and scold me. Jack is out. Arcee-no. I'd have to be really stupid to even mention this to Ratchet. That leaves Raf and Bee...

...

"Bumblebee!" He beeped in response and looked up from whatever he was doing on that datapad. Thankfully, I've been around him enough to kinda sorta understand what he's saying. I looked around the main room. No one but us here.

"I need your help!" He whirred, making it sound like a question. I looked around and down the halls again and motioned for him to come closer. He crouched down to my level and leaned in close. I brought my voice down to a whisper.

"I need you to help me..." I whispered my master plan into Bumblebee's audio receptor. He couldn't stop making this snorting sound when I finished up. There was a huge smile in his optics.

"So, you in?" I looked up at him. I can't so this without him, either. He nodded vigorously. I gave his face a quick hug.

"I love you, man. I can't do this without you!" I'll make sure he doesn't get in trouble, though. Now, all I need to do is go to the store...

...

It was already late in the night and Jack, along with Raf are out cold in their sleeping bags. We have watched a bunch of movies with the bots. Even Optimus stuck around to watch. Ratchet was not a happy camper when he heard that we were staying over for the weekend. He got a little huffy and went off to his bed- uh, _berth_room. I looked at Jack and Raf, slowly climbing out of my black and pink sleeping bag. Ratchet has to be knocked out by now.

I tiptoed down the dark hall. I figured that Optimus was a light sleeper, being a guy fighting in a war. The last thing I want is Boss Bot foiling my plans. Bee's door was slightly open. I slipped in, careful not to touch the door. Don't want that to creak. The room was really dark, but Bee cut on his headlights to help me see our _supplies_. He carried the heavier stuff while I grabbed as much as I could and headed over to Ratchet's room. I grinned devilishly.

Let the fun begin.

... Ratchet's POV...

I slowly came out of recharge. I haven't slept that well in orns. I sighed quietly and stood to go grab my cube of energon from storage. Warnings were flashing before my optics, telling me I was starting to run low on energon. I may as well get on monitor duty while I'm up. Either that, or drink my energon and go back to sleep. I headed towards my door when got the powerful urge to look myself over before I left my berthroom.

I looked and screamed.

I screamed loud and in a very unmechly way as I looked at myself, horrified. Throwing the door open and racing down the halls to the main control room, I yelled loudly, demanding to know who did this to me. They are guaranteed to get a very hard wrenching!

"WHO DID THIS?! I SWEAR BY PRIMUS, WHO EVER DID THIS IS **DEAD**! DEAD, I TELL YOU!" I raced into the light of the control room to see everyone in the room, backs to me. Everyone except Miko.

"We were just talking about you, Ratchet." Miko smiled. I have learned that when she gave _that_ smile, she did something she had no business doing. I pointed at her angrily.

"You! You did this!" It suddenly became silent as everyone, bot and human, turned to look at me. Everyone just stared at me.

"Wow. Didn't know you were into cats, Ratchet." Bulkhead muttered.

"What?" Something's going on here that I don't know about... and I certainly don't like it.

...Miko's POV...

"Merr-row?" I had to bite my tongue really hard to keep from laughing my butt off. Bumblebee's doorwings were shaking hard. He's having trouble, too. I can't believe it worked!

Ratchet was painted mostly black with white hands and feet. White whiskers were attached to his face and a black nose was painted on. Metal cat ears were put on Ratchet's head and a fluffy feather boa tail was on his backside. Overall, he was a black and white kitten.

"Meowreow merr..." Ratchet glared really hard at me. Everyone just burst out laughing. Well, except Optimus, of course.

"Didn't know you could speak cat, Ratchet," Arcee said. Bulkhead laughed so hard he started wheezing. Bumblebee was laid out on the floor laughing up a storm. Rafael had taken off his glasses trying to wipe his eyes. Jack covered his mouth and kept snorting.

"Grrr... Mowmowmow reow!" I couldn't hold it anymore. I laughed till nothing came out. He sounds just like an angry cat!

"What is wrong with Ratchet?" Optimus said behind that battle mask. That smile I heard in his voice can't hide, though. I stepped forwards. If I get in trouble, Bee won't get in trouble with me.

"It was me. He wouldn't let me make a skateboard ramp out of his wrench and I did a revenge prank on him. I have to tell you, that was so worth the money I spent!"

"What made you turn him into a cat? I thought he'd be more like a badger." Bulkhead said.

"Mer-reow?! Grrr!" Ratchet growled. I cannot take him seriously like that!

"So, do I have to change him back?" I looked up at Optimus. He gazed down at me, a very serious look in his optics. Oh, no. I am in so much trouble right now. I am _so_ gonna get in trouble. May as well not come back here again.

"No, you don't."

"MEW!"

**So how was that? I'm considering continuing this... Should I, folks? I stared at my cat all day, then that came to me. Had to get it out, man! Peace!**

**P.S. Everyone, can you please leave a kind word for my mom? Her aunt just died an hour ago. She's not taking it too well. **


	2. Cat Food

**Yellow, my wonderful readers! Ooh, here we go! To give a brief recap, Ratchet didn't let Miko use his wrench for a skate board ramp and Miko got her kitty revenge on him. Optimus also said she could leave Ratchet as a cat. Now, it's Ratchet's turn for revenge! Let the war begin!**

**Let's get this party started!  
**

I cannot believe this! That little annoying glitch of a human pulled a stunt that would have made Sunstreaker and Sideswipe proud! I stood at the monitor, grumbling to myself angrily. The metal feline ears proved to be much harder to remove than I thought. They were welded to my audio receptor finials and attached to several neural connections in my CPU, allowing them to move according to my current mood. What made it all the worse is the fact that I had no real control over the infernal feline attachments. In order to control them, I had to show no emotions.

I'm sorry, but that's Optimus's job.

The ears flattened themselves against my helm again. There is no way on Earth a human could have known which sections of the CPU of a Cybertronian controls what. Plus, the job was done almost flawlessly. Miko had to have had an accomplice... but whom? The black metal ears slowly began to face forward, one slightly lower than the other.

I highly doubt Optimus would have allowed Miko to do that, so it must not be him. I would have heard Bulkhead come into my quarters and he lacks the skills to perform a procedure that delicate without shutting my CPU down completely. I wouldn't put it past Arcee to do something if I made her that angry, and she has the knowledge to do so, but I would have seen the signs and hidden in my berthroom before she could even come close enough to tamper with my frame. Jack and Rafael are both intelligent young humans, but they don't know much about Cybertronian biology.

That leaves Bumblebee.

The youngling mech is much smarter than he lets on and has all the knowledge he needs to pull a stunt like that. He's the team's scout, so he knows how to sneak in and out of rooms silently and undetected. Having been around Sunstreaker and Sideswipe when he smaller, he knows how to pull more than a few pranks, mostly on me. Luckily for him, he's only done that once before. He has witnessed me hurling a multitude of heavy tools at the twins enough times to realize that pulling a prank on me was not a smart move. Somehow, Miko managed to convince him into joining her in her revenge. I smiled a bit to myself, letting the cat ears relax. I have a list of people to get my own revenge on. I accessed the Internet on the green-tinted monitor and stared hard at the revenge tactics I had searched. I have never been one to do something like this. On any other occasion, one well-aimed wrench solved it all. Of course, I can't throw a wrench at the young human, as much as I'd love to. I won't be able to explain a red smear on my wrench and the floor to Optimus, along with Bulkhead, Jack Rafael, June, and Agent Fowler. Then I'd have to worry about her school, her host parents and her real parents in Japan. I'll just have to settle for human tactics in pranks. I looked over a list I found on a human's profile page on a website and smiled darkly.

They _do_ say, 'the more, the merrier'...

...

"Miko, I have something I wish to ask you." I called out to the human sitting on the worn couch the children had brought. It was only an hour after Optimus said I was to remain a feline for a while and I had already plotted my full revenge.

"Sorry, don't speak cat." I growled and reset my voice box yet again. I have yet to figure out what she did that forced me to mimic the sounds of an Earth mammal. I repeated myself, this time in English. She gave me a suspicious look but stood and walked to the railing anyway.

"What you got, Meow Mix?" Miko said casually. I instantly growled at the name, feeling my ears flatten against my helm and my tail puff up from a small current of electricity I shot through my frame.

"Don't call me that." If Bulkhead heard that, I'll be dead and will still be hearing about it.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your whiskers in a knot."

I vented silently, choosing wisely to ignore that comment. "What is your date of birth?"

She looked at me, suspicious. "What of it?" I waved her off, scoffing. If I wished her any real harm, I would have already done so a very long time ago. As annoying as she can be, I'd never hurt her. I spoke in the calmest tone I could muster.

"I only wanted to give you a little horoscope. I found that they can be true for many people."

She still looked rather suspicious of me. "Since when do you have any interest in humans, Doc Bot?"

"I've always been vaguely interested in learning about new cultures. There are indeed striking similarities between the Cybertronian and human culture." Hopefully she takes the bait...

"Oh, well, I _have_ always liked horoscopes. They're usually true for me. I was born on July 10th. What's supposed to happen to me?" Good, good. She took the bait. Now to initiate the plan. I shook my head slowly, giving off a false, yet convincing sense of pity.

"Well, it says here that you are going to fall in love with Optimus Prime." I smiled mentally as I saw her grow silent.

"...Thanks for the heads up, Ratch'." Her eyes widened considerably but she said nothing more. She walked back over to the couch, and slowly sat back down, a slightly horrified expression on her face. I walked back to the monitor, feeling particularly triumphant. Now that the plan was put into action, I can sit back and watch for the results.

...

Our leader had entered the main control room and was called over the recreational corner by Rafael. Before Optimus could even fully address the young human, both of them noticed Miko leaning away from Optimus, staring at him, one eye slightly closed more than the other. I pretended to work at my monitor, watching out of the corners of my optics. The entire time I was laughing in my mind.

"What are you doing, Miko?" Rafael adjusted his glasses and stared at the teenager sitting beside him, who had moved to the edge as far from our leader as she could get. I smirked. I am going to enjoy this.

Our leader placed a servo on the railing and leaned in a bit closer, looking hard at the girl. "Miko, are yo-" Optimus was cut short by her sudden movement. She jumped up and ran down the stairs, screaming.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Her voice echoed down the halls and she ran faster than I ever thought possible. Optimus and Rafael stared after her, completely and utterly confused. I let a little snort escape my lips, trying not the laugh. It all went perfectly! Heavy footsteps sounded in the halls and I brought my attention to the approaching form.

"I heard Miko screaming about love and horoscopes. Is she okay?" Bulkhead asked, confused more than concerned.

"No. No, she's not." I said, barely containing a snicker. All three of them stared at me for a moment.

"You did this, didn't you?" Bulkhead sighed. I tried to play innocent, cocking my head a bit to the side.

"Now, what makes you think that?"

"Ratchet, you look like you could audition for a Meow Mix commercial." I growled. Again with the cat food! Knowing I was caught, I stared back at them victoriously. Optimus's face grew hard but you could still see a twinkle of amusement in his optics,

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" I considered the question for a moment and carefully thought out my response to the question, making sure my voice box was functioning properly so I could speak in proper English.

"Meow."

**So how was that, you guys! Good? Bad? Tear your hair out horrible? Ratchet's gonna go for a bunch of smaller revenge pranks, rather than one large one. Speaking of that, you got any ideas for the next prank on Miko? Doc Bot's gonna get Optimus and Bumblebee as well, so got any ideas for them?**

**What is making Ratchet speak cat is a cell phone app translated to Cybertronian script by Bumblebee, in case you were wondering. Here's the calendar I used in this chapter. Found it on Gakupo the Samurai's profile page. **

Month

**January: **Bonded to

**February: **Arrested by

**March: **Traded lives with

**April: **Dating

**May: **Killed by

**June: **Child of

**July: **In love with

**August: **Captured by

**September: **Sharing a prison cell with

**October: **Handcuffed to

**November: **Became the pet of

**December: **Saved by

Day

**1: **Megatron

**2: **Bumblebee

**3: **Knockout

**4: **The Fallen

**5: **Barricade

**6: **Soundwave

**7: **Ratchet

**8: **Dreadwing

**9: **Ironhide

**10: **Optimus Prime

**11: **Sunstreaker and Sideswipe

**12: **The Aerialbots

**13: **Breakdown

**14: **Wheeljack

**15: **Jazz

**16: **Cliffjumper

**17: **Shockwave

**18: **Starscream

**19: **Blaster

**20: **The Stunticons

**21: **Scalpel

**22: **Gears

**23: **Mirage

**24: **Thundercracker

**25: **Blurr

**26: **Sentinel Prime

**27: **Sideways

**28:** Skywarp

**29: **Skidz and Mudflap

**30:** Prowl

**31: **Bulkhead

**So... which one was yours? I was captured by Ratchet. I'm cool with that! X)**

**I can't wait to find out who the new Autobot is tonight! I think it's Jazz. That would be really awesome! Anyway, see ya in the next chapter.**

**Peace!**


	3. Kitty Litter

**Hi, my viewers! In this chap, Ratchet gets a little revenge on Optimus for leaving him as a cat and Bumblebee for pulling to kitty prank in the first place.I don't own TFP.  
**

**MEOW MEOW MEOW!**

Kitty Litter

I smiled lightly to myself. I had succeeded in fooling Miko into believing she was going to fall in love with our leader. She ran off somewhere in the base and encountered Optimus again, only to scream and run away. I'm done with Miko... for now, anyway. Now, I must target the next people on the list. Our wonderful leader and our lovely team scout are my next victims.

"Hey, Kitty." I growled at the voice. It was the newcomer, Smokescreen. The others had told him all about Miko's little prank.

"Smokescreen, what do you want?" I asked, not even bothering to fully acknowledging him by turning around to face him.

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to see the new cat. "I snarled, flattening my ears against my helm.

"Maybe you'll start acting like a cat. Now that would be a sight to see!" Smokescreen laughed, angering me more. I know just the trick to get him out of here.

**CLANG!**

"Primus, man! Are you trying to kill me?!" Smokescreen groaned, now sporting a wrench shaped dent on his helm. I grabbed another slightly larger wrench and tossed it up in the air. Smokescreen held his servos up in surrender.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave." The white mech turned to head back down the hall. "You need to lay off the catnip."

**CLANG!**

"Will you stop throwing those weapons of mass destruction?!" Smokescreen ran down the hall at this point, bearing another wrench dent. I grumbled and turned back to my work. Hmmm... Smokescreen had just given me an idea that was better than my original revenge plan. I smiled again, ears perking. Now I have to start building a few data chips...

...Two Hours Later...

Done! I created a pair of data chips and downloaded the data onto them. Now all I need to do is perform the 'usual' checkup on Optimus and Bumblebee. Besides, they both are due for a physical. Instead of searching the entire base for Optimus, I commed him.

"Optimus, come to the Medbay. You are due for your physical."

"_I'm on my way."_ Optimus responded. Before long, our leader was walking towards me from the halls. I motioned towards one of my medical berths.

"Lay down on the berth and I'll start with the neural functions in your CPU." He did as instructed and I first scanned his CPU before removing the plating on his helm to examine it. Sometimes you have to actually look at the CPU to figure out exactly what is malfunctioning and how to correct the issue. In Optimus's case, there was absolutely nothing wrong. All I need to do is insert this little data chip in what the humans would have called the cerebral cortex, the control center of thought processes and behavioral inhibition. I created it to match the structure of the neural connections in his CPU, so his frame's natural defense system wouldn't find it and attempt to reject the piece. Instead, his CPU will attach to the piece and utilize the data stored inside the chip. The effects will last as long as I see fit, since I am the one who has a means of controlling it.

After I discreetly inserted the data chip, thank Primus he didn't feel it, I put the plating back on his helm and followed through with the rest of the standard physical. Once I was finished, I cleared him for departure. Soon after Optimus left down the hall, I called for Bumblebee. He was not nearly as compliant as Optimus was. The youngling kept squirming around and I had to threaten him with my trusty wrench to get him to sit still. I implanted his data chip and sent him on his way.

My ears flicked in anticipation. I looked down at my hand-held device. This was connected to the data chips and could communicate commands through several different frequencies. I smiled. To get the chips to fully activate, it'll require a little acting on my part, but it will all be worth it in the end. Now, I need to do a bit more inventing...

...

I gazed down at my finished pieces. I spent all day working on this and hopefully I have the connections in the proper format. It is well into the night. The perfect time to put these pieces into action. I gathered my supplies and headed down the darkened hall, destination in mind. My slightly drooping ears perked up a bit as I reached the first door. I grinned sneakily. This is going to be wonderful.

...

The next morning, I sat down on the floor of my medbay and curled up, much like a cat would. I rested my chin on my servos and awaited everyone's return. I had activated the data chips not too long ago and everyone should be waking up. Normally the rest of the bots came to the main control room, the place I was currently in. Plus, the children were still on their sleepover with us so everyone will get to see my little trick.

"Hey Ratchet, have you- oh."Bulkhead stopped and stared as soon as he laid optics on me.

"Bulkhead, what are you looking at-" Arcee came up behind Bulkhead and peered around him to see me, perched on the floor like a cat. I offered them no response, continuing to stare back at them, as cat-like as I possibly could. I know that I look like I have officially lost my processor but the acting was a major part of the plan.

I briefly wondered where Smokescreen was. He must still be recharging. No matter. I'll just have to wait for the other two.

And as if right on cue, I heard a deep, mildly animalistic sound resonating from somewhere down the halls. I smiled slightly, flicking my ears. Here they come...

Two figures were coming down the hall. The larger figure seemed to be intent upon messing with the smaller one. The smaller figure kept swiping at the larger one, in a vain attempt to get the larger figure to leave them alone. Arcee, Bulkhead and the children, who had come down another hallway, all gasped at what they saw. I, however, just smiled and kept my chin on my servos.

Our leader and Bumblebee came walking down the hall on all fours, side by side. Bumblebee had little black feline ears that were partially down in irritation. His metal tail was low and wagging sharply from side to side, a sign I had learned meant the cat was on the verge of getting angry.

Everyone snickered at the sight of Optimus. His bright red cat ears were facing forward and he was bouncing around Bumblebee like a little kitten. Our leader's blue plated tail was held high in a playful mood and his optics were spiraled wide, giving off an innocent feel. Even on all fours, Optimus was at eye level with Arcee. I smirked. Everything went as planned.

"Ratchet, what did you do?" Bulkhead asked me, struggling to resist the urge laugh.

"The revenge of Meow Mix, I tell you." Jack crossed his arms and shook his head. I growled at him. Optimus walked, err, rather, _padded_ over to Jack and nudged him with a playful servo. Jack backed up a bit. That was a wise choice. A mouse would rather not be a cat's plaything. I calibrated my voice box and meowed, drawing the attention back to me. Arcee, Bulkhead and the children have no idea that I'm putting on a show.

"Reow." Optimus replied, trotting over to me and sitting on his haunches in front of me. Bumblebee looked over at me and responded in a similar meow, tail flicking around. Optimus spun around and pawed at Bumblebee's tail, much to his annoyance. The yellow scout swiped back, making a hissing sound. Our kitty leader whimpered slightly and turned back to me. He laid down and nuzzled into my side.

"Mermermermer... Meow-merr." I said, comforting him. Bumblebee was just a little grouchy today. Optimus stood to play with Bumblebee, who eventually gave in to the friendly invitations to play.

Everyone was laughing at that point. I could see Rafael rubbing his eyes and Jack holding his sides while he laughed. Miko and Bulkhead were in full-blown laughing fit while Arcee tried (and failed) to contain herself.

"You know, you kinda have to change them back eventually. They are gonna be pretty mad afterwards." Jack chuckled, gaining control of himself for a brief moment. He must have figured that I was faking all along. I gazed over at Optimus, who was being chased around by a playful Bumblebee. Optimus spun around and pawed at Bumblebee, tail held high and red ears flicking. Bumblebee meowed excitedly, turned tail and ran. Optimus followed suit and gave chase. I smiled, content with my revenge work. I looked back at the young human, still perched on the floor like a feline.

"I am well aware that fact. But, right now, my kittens need energon."

**..^...^..  
=^..^=**  
** (") (")**

**That was so fun! So what do you think? The little kitten above named Steve wants to know! I credit the idea to my wonderful reader, warperchick. Thanks, by the way.I was starting to get stuck.  
**

**You got any ideas for me? What should Bumblebee and Optimus do to Ratchet in revenge? What should Ratchet do to Miko? Don't be shy! **

**See you all in the next chapter! Peace out!  
**


	4. Curled Up

**Hello, folks! The Revenge of the Robo-Cats ensues! Starts at Optimus's POV and goes over to Bumblebee's. I don't own jack.  
**

**Meow reow merr!  
**

I have never been the type of mech to hold grudges for any reason. However, I have just concluded that Ratchet influenced my behavior to match that of a baby Earth mammal called a kitten. I awoke a few seconds earlier, curled up on one of Ratchet's larger medical berths, next to Bumblebee's recharging form. I had immediately noticed his large black cat ears and long yellow plated tail. Suddenly, I felt something on my helm move and instinctively reached up to touch it. I have my own set of feline ears as well. I stood up from the berth to see if anything else was added to my frame. I turned slightly and saw a long, thick blue plated tail.

As I said before, I am not one to hold grudges. But, I will 'get even' as Miko says.

I found a polished sheet of metal that served as a mirror and examined my new appendages. I looked hard at my left feline ear and observed how it moved. I must admit, Ratchet did an exceptional job connecting the parts to my frame. The red ears and blue tail respond to my current mood and require a significant amount of focus in order to get them to move solely by my own will power. I glanced over at Bumblebee's still recharging form, observing the occasional twitch of the tip of his yellow tail. I heard a set of small footsteps coming down the hallway towards me and my right ear flicked in that direction. I shifted to see who was approaching.

"Hey, Kitten Boss!" Miko waved enthusiastically as she walked past my pedes and up the metal stairs to the children's recreational corner. Perhaps she knows more about these felines.

"Miko, what do you know of cats?"

She perked up and looked at me thoughtfully. "Well, my cats back in Japan slept a lot. They both loved sleeping my mom's stuff. It drove her crazy when they did that, but I personally think they do that on purpose. Cats get more than a little hyper around catnip and love playing with stuff like balls of yarn and laser pointers. Oh, and they need a lot of kitty litter. That litter box can be a real pain to clean and the litter gets everywhere... What made you ask that, Kitten Boss?"

My ears faced forward and the tip of my tail curled upwards, but I kept my emotions from reaching my faceplates. "I plan on retaliating after I had these appendages attached to my frame."

Miko's eyes sparkled at my statement. "Ooh, Revenge of the Kitten! I can help you with that. " The young human walked closer to the railing and began to list off a number of feline care supplies and tactics. I listened intently, taking down mental notes on my needed supplies. For my first act of retaliation, I will need to take a trip to Jasper with my trailer. My ears perked in anticipation. I have many supplies to pick up and I may require Miko's assistance later.

...Two Hours Later: Bumblebee's POV...

I stood in my berthroom in front of my mirror, staring at the yellow tail I have. I wasn't sending any mental commands or anything, but the tail kept moving around. It was kinda cool to look at. Though I'm not too happy with how I got it. Raf told me once I woke up a few hours ago that Ratchet welded it on me, but I can feel it attached to my spinal struts. It moved depending on how I felt, and right now, I'm a bit irritated. I can't move my ears when I want them to. They just moved like the tail did. Depending on how I felt at the moment.

I flopped down onto my berth and stared at a crack in the wall, focusing and refocusing my optics. I'm getting my revenge on Ratch if it's the last thing I do!

...But the thing is, I don't really know what exactly to do to him. I know I helped Miko with her kitty prank on that old medic, but that was the best one I've ever done! I don't think I could get close to that for a while. I beeped sadly and headed out of my berthroom. Maybe I'll be struck by inspiration somewhere else in the base.

I reached the main control room and looked around a bit. There was no one here... Oh, wait, I can hear Optimus driving back into the base. Weird... He has his trailer. He never takes the trailer with him if he's just going for a drive. I refocused my optics and turned to face Optimus.

"_Hey, Optimus."_ I beeped as he transformed, leaving the trailer close to the exit.

"Hello, Bumblebee." He greeted, giving a small smile. His tail was wagging from side to side. I know enough about cats from surfing the Web to know that he was anticipating something.

"_Uh... What's in the trailer?"_ I looked up at Optimus, feeling nervous. I could feel the plating on my long tail press tighter against the base structure. My ears lowered, giving away how I felt. Thankfully, Optimus didn't seem to notice. Either that or he just ignored it.

"Let us take a look." There was a twinkle in his optics that I had never seen before as he went over to open the door on the trailer. I raised an optic ridge.

"_That is a lot of cat supplies. How did you even get it out of store?"_

"I generated a holoform and convinced a human male at the store to carry them out. "

"_Okay... so you plan on turning into a cat?"_

"I believe that has already been accomplished." I snickered quietly. Now that I think about it, we both may be stuck as Kitty-bots for a while.

"Bumblebee, I need your assistance as well as Miko's."

My ears perked and my tail grew still, occasionally twitching. What did he need my help with? The only time he really asked me directly for my help is in the middle of a mission. The slightly relaxed position of his ears and tail told me that we weren't about to go walking out into a war zone. I tinted my head to the side, silently asking him to continue.

"I believe neither of us is very pleased with having feline behavioral pattern data chips lodged into our CPUs."

My optics widened. Wow. The world has ended. Optimus Prime, the mech who has the patience to wait for a star to go supernova and the ability to put up with the rest of us for an extended period of time, wants revenge. Ratchet is really in for it.

And I am _totally_ helping him out.

"_You don't even have to try and convince me. I'm with you. But what do you plan on doing_?" I gazed up at our leader, cat ears facing forward in curiosity. He's not one for this sort of thing, but I get the feeling he knows exactly what he's doing. He beckoned for me to come closer. In a low voice, he spelled out his plan for me. For part of the plan, both Optimus and I were too big. That's where Miko comes in. Oh, wait... There is one major problem with this...

"_Where's Ratchet? We will never be able to pull this off if he's in the base."_ If would be a complete disaster if we got caught. Prime or not, Ratchet would still weld your aft to the ceiling if you make him angry enough.

Optimus gave me a reassuring look. "Ratchet has gone for a drive and will not be back for a few hours. That will give us plenty of time to execute our mission."

I nodded, tail swaying lazily from side to side. _"I'm going to go find Miko."_

...

"Hey, can one of you Kitty-bots hand me another one of those? I'm starting to run out..." Miko's muffled, yet at the same time echoic voice met our ears again from the opened air vent. Optimus's red cat ear twitched as he reached down and grabbed the last three containers. He placed the containers into the vent and I saw Miko's hand drag them further inside. I served as a look out for any approaching bots and was pretending to read a datapad to keep any suspicion down if a bot did come near us. Thankfully, no one did. Ratchet was still on his drive and Bulkhead and Arcee were off training somewhere either outside or inside the base. The hall was dark and we were able to hide a growing pile of empty containers for the moment. Optimus pulled his trailer back here so we could put the containers in there and properly dispose of the evidence.

A long shushing sound came from the vent. I glanced over at the vent and at Optimus, whose ears were slightly lowered for some reason. With those ears, he's a heck of lot easier to read now. The tail only adds to it all. You know... he doesn't look half bad with blue tail.

The shushing sound stopped for a moment and was followed by the sound of tearing and a popping noise. Miko shoved two of the three containers, now empty, out of the vent and Optimus caught them in his servo so they wouldn't make so much noise. The shushing sound started again and continued for a while. Soon after the sound stopped, Miko popped her head out of the vent above my helm.

"Okay, I'm done. That was more of a workout than I thought." Miko hopped into waiting Optimus's servo and was lowered to the ground.

"Ratchet is due back at any moment. It would be best if we relocate." Optimus stated, the tip of his upwards curled tail quivering slightly. Miko and I nodded. All of us would be in a scrap load of trouble if we are caught hovering around Ratchet's door. Miko ran off towards the main control room, Optimus carrying his trailer full of 'evidence' and walking calmly in front of her. I still have no idea as to how Optimus planned on getting rid of all those empty boxes without being noticed...

Great, I just jinxed myself.

I walked off towards my room and headed inside. It was only a matter of time before Ratchet got back. Normally, he would go to his berthroom after a long drive. Hopefully he doesn't get suspicious.

There was a light knock on my door. I stood from my seat on the berth and opened it. It was Arcee. Huh. Thought she was off training. Guess not.

"Bee, do you know where the extra cleaning rags are?" She asked casually. I shook my head.

"_No, but I bet Ratchet knows." _

"Alright, I'm going to go ask him." She turned and walked down the halls. Why would she need the cleaning ra- oh no. _Oh, no_.

I threw open my door and went after her. She doesn't know Ratchet went out on a drive! She had to have already been by the main control room since you have to go through there to get to my room. She saw Ratchet wasn't in there. And if he's not there, you look for him in his berthroom! Panicked, I raced after Arcee, trying to catch up with her. I turned a corner and skidded to a stop to find that it was too late. I reached towards her as if I could pull her away from the door from all the way over here.

"_Arcee! NOOO!"_

She turned to look at me as she opened the door. "What's wrong, Bee- ACK!" A massive wave of grey kitty litter surged out of the room and right into the blue femme, sending her flying down another hallway. The litter seemed to just keep coming out of the room until Arcee was completely buried in the grey sand. I snorted, trying not to laugh.

I know I seriously should not be laughing, but that was just hilarious! Who knew kitty litter was that strong? I stared at the huge grey pile, laughing hard, as Optimus walked up to stand beside me. I looked at him just in time to see him snap his battle mask over his face. Even then, I could tell he was laughing it up in his head. Just then, Arcee sat up, kitty litter sliding down her armor. I instantly stopped laughing at the sight. Her demeanor completely changed and I swear, I saw her optics flash red! She glared hard at the two of us as she moved to get up from the miniature sand dune.

"Bumblebee." Our leader never looked directly at me, but kept looking back at a murderous Arcee. There was a deadly serious look on his face that he only wore when we were fighting the 'Cons out on the field. His tail plating lifted, making it look bigger, and his ears were facing forward.

"_Yes, Optimus?"_ I looked up at him nervously, ears and tail low. What did he plan on telling me? I hope I don't get in trouble for this. After all, we both are behind this. And I think Arcee knows that. Oh, man, I can see _steam_ coming off her. Is she seriously _growling_?!

"Run."

**How was that you guys? Finally found some inspiration for this one!**

**So now Arcee's out for revenge! What should Arcee do to Optimus and Bumblebee? And Ratchet isn't through with them, either! What should the Doctor Cat do to Kitten Optimus and Bee Cat? Should the Decepticons get in on the action? So many possibilities... Don't be shy!  
**

**I still can't figure out where Prime got all that money from to get all that cat litter. Maybe Kitten Boss has a checking account...Anyway, How'd I do on Bumblebee's POV? I had a bit of trouble with imagining what his voice would sound like.  
**

**Hope you like it and see you in the next chap! **

**Merr-merreow!**


	5. Catnip

***sigh* yeah I know. I haven't updated this in a while... But I'm back and I'm back in black! ...Sorry. I just love AC/DC. ANYWAY... Here's the fifth chapter of Eye of the Kitten!**

...Ratchet's POV: Main Control Room...

I smiled slightly, noticing Optimus's near-constant ear twitching. Bumblebee, Optimus and I all have movable feline ears, but the interesting thing about them is the fiber-optic strands sticking out of them. They were arranged in a way similar to the fur in a cat's ears, only they served a different purpose. The white strands were highly sensitive to vibrations in the air, making us sensitive to sounds. The low pitched noise being emitted by the Ground Bridge must be bothering Optimus. The ears didn't improve our actual hearing, but it makes it much more difficult to sneak up on us. Mine were the longest out of all three of us. Bumblebee said they looked 'cute', much to my annoyance.

Optimus's thick tail swung slowly from one side to the other as he stood at the green tinted monitor. Our tails serve a purpose as well, as I found out not long ago when I nearly tripped over a piece of scrap metal that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere on the floor. A bot's balance is excellent compared to that of a human's, but with the assistance of the tail, our balance was significantly improved.

I chuckled inwardly. After that kitty litter incident yesterday, Arcee had chased after Bumblebee for a decent two hours. That was an impressive act of revenge, especially from Optimus. Thankfully, it was the blue femme and not me. I had just pulled into the base when I heard Arcee scream. I had ran over to the hall where it came from and rounded a corner just in time to see Optimus and Bumblebee watch Arcee be struck with a massive wave of grey coming from my room. I instantly knew it was Optimus who did it as soon as he told Bumblebee to run. The infuriated femme looked like she was going to murder both of them in a slow, painful fashion. The yellow youngling bolted down another hallway faster than I thought possible and Optimus dived into a storage room that happened to be open at the time. Optimus is a very strong mech, but even he knows he is no match for the wrath of an angry femme. I quickly ducked out of the way and headed for my tools afterwards, so they'd all think I hadn't seen anything.

I smiled to myself. Nice try, Optimus. But you're not going to get me that easily.

...Optimus's POV...

I am not ashamed of the fact that I hid from a femme for three hours in a storage room. I know from experience that a femme can be your worst nightmare if you make one angry enough. I _am_ more than capable of restraining Arcee, but that would involve hurting her. And I simply cannot hurt her, no matter what the circumstances are. My tail swished steadily from side to side as I stood before the monitor. My previous plan failed spectacularly when Arcee yesterday opened the door. I must admit, that was funny. Of course, I would not laugh at her.

Not in her face, anyway.

I heard Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee pull into the silo, charges in tow. School must have just been dismissed. The children walked towards their recreational corner, carrying their bags. My ear flicked as Miko pointed at me.

"It's Mufasa!"

The others snickered and laughed at her exclamation. Who was this 'Mufasa'? My ears faced forwards as I looked down at the Japanese teenager.

"Who is Mufasa?"

"You, duh!" That only served to confuse me more. My tail slowly stopped moving and hung limply behind me. Bulkhead stepped forward, a smile on his faceplates.

"Mufasa's the Lion King, Optimus."

"..." I continued to look at them, making them laugh more. Thankfully, Jack chose to explain this more to me.

"Mufasa was the leader of a pride of lions from this old movie. He had a deep voice and was a fierce fighter. He was also a really great dad and a gentle person. "

"So, being a lion is a good thing." Arcee smiled.

"Hey, I learned somewhere that big cats really like catnip. " Rafael chipped in from next to his guardian's pede. "Just a random fact."

Suddenly, an idea struck me harder than I thought possible. My ears lowered and moved back slightly against my helm in realization. I know what I can do. My ears perked up again as I mentally thanked Rafael for the splendid suggestion and swiftly left the base, leaving the others to wonder where I was headed.

... Ratchet's POV: Next Day...

"No, no, no. Sine is opposite over hypotenuse, Miko."

"I thought that was tangent."

"No, that's adjacent over opposite."

"Tangent is opposite over adjacent, Jack."

"...Then what the heck is cosine?"

I listened to Jack and Rafael's attempts to get Miko to understand a math problem while I stood at the Ground Bridge controls, recalibrating the coordinating system. They seem to be having a rather difficult time. I would assist them, but I don't understand human math at all. They make it far more complicated than it needs to be.

I vaguely heard someone coming down the hall. I turned to see Optimus walking down the halls, carrying two cubes of energon. Ah, I was just considering going to get some. I was on the verge of running low on the precious liquid. The tall mech headed towards me and offered me a cube, which I gratefully accepted. Not a word was shared between us as we sipped our energon, but the silence was not unwelcome.

The energon tasted better than usual, having a sort of pleasant kick to it. Hm. Perhaps Optimus brewed his own high grade...

I could already feel my energy levels increasing rapidly and my digits trembled slightly at the burst. I should probably stop drinking the energon... But I don't want to stop!

I downed the entire cube quickly and grew jittery as soon as I was finished it. Very, _very_ jittery. My ears stiffened and kept quivering uncontrollably. My optics spiraled out to the point of showing a solid blue. The strangest part about this is that I actually _like_ the feeling of the energy coursing through my fuel lines. Jack noticed the changes at some point and asked about it.

"Ratchet, are you alright?"

"No, no I'm-" A little red dot appeared on the floor before me, instantly drawing my attention. Without thinking, I put a pede on the dot. Before my pede made contact with it, the dot darted out of the way. My head jerked sharply in the direction in went. Wait a minute... it stopped! Perhaps I can get it this time...

...Arcee's POV...

"Arcee, you seriously should not join this prank war." Bulkhead tried to convince me as we walked down the hall towards the main control room. I arched an optic ridge at him. I'm sorry, Bulk, but you can't persuade me, no matter how hard you try.

"I got hit with a massive wave of kitty litter when I opened a door yesterday. That stuff is very hard to get out of your joints. Plus, the trap was set by _Optimus Prime_ and _Bumblebee_!" I could not believe Optimus would even consider doing that to anyone! Prime or not, he was going to _pay._ I have everything set up and ready to go.

"I'm following through with this whether like it or-" I stopped dead in my tracks as I took in the sight in the control room. The children and Bumblebee were laughing hysterically and Optimus had a very amused expression on his face. Bulkhead's jaw dropped. I couldn't suppress the snort that came out of me. I have never seen anything like this, and I probably never will.

"I _WILL_ CATCH THAT DOT!" Ratchet was on all fours, repeatedly pouncing on a red laser dot as it moved around the room, looking for all of the world like a- _really_ big kitten. His black ears were facing forwards and his feather boa tail was very fluffy from electricity. He pounced on it and slammed both his servos down on the light, only for it the move again. He slammed his servo down again on the dot as it darted to his left. He had a very... demented yet excited look in his wide-spiraled optics.

"Optimus, _why_?" Bulkhead chuckled. Our leader was the one holding the Autobot-sized laser pointer. My question was how in the world he got Ratchet to act like that. Fortunately, Optimus is good at reading faces.

"An essential oil in catnip called nepetalactone evokes a reaction from big cats." Optimus stated, implying his true answer. Bulkhead laughed out loud.

"Wow, Boss Bot. You officially turned him into a cat. I didn't even know bots could react to catnip!"

"Only if ingested." I concluded. That had to be the only possible way Optimus could have gotten Ratchet to act like that using catnip. Catnip has a strong scent, but not strong enough to really affect Ratchet. Normally, if there was a particularly strong smell he didn't like, Ratchet would just shut off his olfactory sensors. Electrical fires happened more than once in the main control room and Ratchet was the only one who knew how to repair that sort of damage. The smell of that fire would drive everyone out of the base, even Optimus.

"How long is this supposed to last?" I sighed.

"For around thirty more seconds." Optimus replied, moving the laser light up the wall. I laughed as Ratchet attempted to scale the wall to get the dot.

"You might want to run after the stuff wears off."

The red laser light zipped over to my pede and the ground literally shook as Ratchet chased after it. He tried to smack the light again, backside slightly up in the air as he crouched low near the red dot. That very instant, the crazy look in the medic's optics faded away. That oil must be wearing off. I arched an optic ridge at him as we made optic contact. We stared at each other as Ratchet fully realized what he was doing. The room grew quiet as we all waited for Ratchet's reaction. Ratchet looked at Bulkhead and I, and I vaguely noted the children struggling hard to not laugh.

He just slumped to the floor and covered his faceplates with his servos, thoroughly embarrassed.

"My retaliation after the prank on me has been fulfilled." Optimus put the laser pointer is his subspace, a triumphant tone in his voice. I shook my helm.

"Optimus, could you come here for a second? I want to show you something." Bulkhead gave me an incredulous look, which I ignored. Let's get this over with. The tall mech nodded once and moved to follow me down the hall. I smiled mischievously to myself, once I was sure Optimus couldn't see my faceplates.

...Bulkhead's POV...

"Come on, Ratch. It's not the end of the world." I crouched down and placed a servo on his shoulder. He may as well been a sulking kitten. Didn't help any that his ears were down.

"I hate you. I hate you_ all_." Ratchet muttered into his servos, still on the floor.

"Aw c'mon, Ratchet! Don't be like that." I patted his shoulder as Bumblebee buzzed in agreement. This prank war is getting real amusing. I wonder where Smokescreen is. Whenever someone does a prank on someone else, he was always somewhere else. I heard he was the one who gave Ratchet the idea of sticking some cat ears on Optimus and Bumblebee. I guess he's an idea factory now.

"Hey, where did Optimus and Arcee go?" Raf wondered out loud. Where _did_ those two go?

"YAAAH!" I jumped at the scream. It was definitely Optimus, but I never thought his voice could reach that pitch. I looked around wondering where the heck that came from. A second after that, Arcee walked calmly back into the main control room. She had this smug look on her face as she walked past me.

"I have had my revenge."

Bumblebee, the children and I went running down the hall towards where the scream came from. There was water trickling down the hall towards us before we even reached Optimus. I have a bad feeling about this...

Once we reached Boss Bot, we all nearly fell over laughing. Optimus was soaking wet on all fours, back arched, like how I'd seen a scared black cat do. His tail was arched up too. Optimus's ears were down completely and his optics were open really wide. There was water dripping down on his helm from an open vent above him as Optimus breathed hard. I looked over at the kids to see them on the floor laughing, Bumblebee with them.

Optimus looked just like a cat that managed to escape a bath after getting dunked in water.

I laughed, shaking my head. I think she did that to get back at him for the kitty litter thing _and_ for Ratchet's sake. I won't have to worry about getting bored for a while. This is getting pretty interesting. Hopefully, they decide to leave me outta this mess. I turned as I heard Arcee call from down the hall.

"Bee, you're next."

**Merreow? How was that? Got any suggestions for future acts of revenge and retaliation? Drop a review and let me know!**

**The storyline of this chapter was created by a combination of ideas from reviewers Hawky, Sounddrive, and sakiko of soleana. And I thank the rest of you who reviewed in previous chapters! I'll try and update this as soon as I can!  
**

**I switched between different POVs a lot here... But that was the only way I could see this chap working.  
**

**P.S. Keep Ratchet away from the catnip.  
**


	6. Yarn

***Gasps in horror* Last update in October 2012? This... this is a problem.  
**

**I know, I haven't updated in a really long time, but the inspiration for this fic escaped me until now. And here we go, the sixth chapter of Eye of the Kitten!**

**I don't own Transformers, but I do own this fic. Starts in Bulkhead's POV.**

**Onward! **

"N-no! What is the matter with you?!" I gave Arcee a horrified look. She just put a servo on her hip and looked back at me as if she had just asked me about the weather.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Bulkhead. I'm just asking for your help."

"Arcee, I love you -as a friend- but I am _not_ getting into this mess! I'm just fine on the sidelines."

"Come on, Bulkhead. It's not like you're going to hurt him." Arcee reasoned. "Plus, if anyone's going to get in trouble, it's going to be me. I'll make sure of that."

Well, I can't remember the last time she asked me for help... "Alright, fine. But Optimus finds out, this was _your_ idea, not mine."

"I know, I know. I'll give you a recap a bit later, once Bee's out on patrol." The blue femme headed down the halls, leaving me in the doorway of the main control room. I turned to look at Ratchet working on something at his workbench. It looks like he, uh… _recovered_ from the whole laser pointer thing.

"Hey Ratch." All he did was flatten his ears against his helm, growling at me for disturbing him. Ignoring the warning, I headed over to him and looked over his shoulder to see what he was working on. It was nothing I could recognize, but then again I've never been good at that sort of thing. Technology was definitely not my strong point.

"What do you want, Bulkhead?" Ratchet nearly snarled. Unfazed by his angry look, I asked what he was doing. His black ears lifted a bit and he gave me a sideways look.

"Arcee asked for my assistance with a... _project_ she is working on." He didn't sound like he was going to say anything else about it, but I decided not to push it. I headed off down the hall to the training room, wondering exactly what it was that the Doc was working on.

I get the strange feeling that Arcee's little 'project' with Ratchet has something to do with me.

…Miko's POV: Two Hours Later...

This is so weird.

Somebody asked Jack's mom to pick Raf and I up from school today. Where are our bots? I crossed my arms over my chest as I sat in the back seat of Ms. Darby's car. It's not like Bulkhead to just not show up. If someone else was getting me, he called me and told me after school let out. Something could have happened to him!

I felt something squeeze my heart as I sat next to Raf in the back seat. No, that can't be it. If something bad did happen, Bumblebee would have come. Where was he anyway? Bee _never_ missed getting Raf from school. You didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Raf was thinking the same thing.

Now that I think about it, if something happened to Bulkhead and Bumblebee, Arcee would have definitely said something. But she just picked up Jack and left for the base without saying anything. Maybe nothing happened to them… But if nothing happened, why didn't they come?

Ms. Darby pulled into the base and let the two of us out. She said something about being late and drove back out of the base. Jack was already there, standing there with this confused look on his face.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" I asked jack as I ran over to him. He shrugged and shook his head. I glared at nothing in particular. What in the world is going on? No one was in the main room. Arcee just up and disappeared. Not even Ratchet was here. And Ratchet's _always_ in here.

Suddenly, there was this noise coming from done the hall. It sounded like… some kind of animal. I smiled to myself. Jack saw the look on my face and looked like he was going to run after me if I left, to 'keep me out of trouble'.

Time to investigate!

I ran off towards the noise, eager to see what was making all that noise. I heard Jack and Raf following me down the hall. We ran by a few of the doors and got closer to the sound. Jack suddenly stopped.

"What is it, Jack?" Raf looked up at him. Jack just put a finger to his lips and whispered.

"Shhh, you hear that?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. Hear what? The only thing I can hear right now is that huge vent over my head- Wait a minute… I walked over to one of the doors in the hall. It was a room that the bots liked to use as a training room. Something was moving in there!

"Hey, you guys! Could you help me push this door? I think I hear something moving around in there." Jack and Raf looked at each other and walked over to the left side of the door while I stood at the right. It was a sliding door, so it shouldn't be too hard to push out of the way.

After we moved it out of the way, we saw... Well, we saw was the last thing that we were expecting to see. I glanced over and saw Jack's and Raf's jaws hit the floor.

Optimus was in the room, rolling around with an enormous ball of pink yarn. He was having a ball in there, ears perked and tail whipping around and everything. He was making this chattering noise as he crouched down in front of the ball of yarn, tail sticking up like a lightning rod, preparing to pounce on it. The resident red and blue kitty had kind of a wild look in his optics, like a kitten having a little too much fun with a catnip mouse.

The three of us just stood there in the doorway, staring at him. I couldn't even laugh at him, it was so weird. He crouched on all fours, butt in the air as he prepared to pounce on his pink prey again. Instead of jumping on the pink ball again, he batted it across the room and chased after it. I'm kinda waiting to see how long it would take for him to figure out that we're here.

Didn't take him long, though.

As soon as he saw us, he stopped his chirping and bouncing around and stared at us. That's when I saw Optimus come back. If robots could blush, I bet he'd be bright red by now.

He just laid down on his front, one hand over the other, tail curled around his legs as looked at us. He's probably making the best of a really awkward situation. "Jack, Miko, Rafael. What brings you here?"

"We came looked for the rest of the bots and we found you and your... uh, _lovely_ pink ball of yarn." Jack answered, rubbing the back of his neck. Optimus was completely unfazed as he sat there like a cat, the tip of his tail twitching.

"Where are the others?" Raf asked. Optimus's right ear flicked.

"I do not know where the others are, though I am confident that they did not leave the silo. I would have been notified otherwise." Boss Bot stood up to his full height and looked down at us. "I wish to accompany you in your search. The question of their whereabouts has drawn my interest."

I clapped my hands together. "Alright, where do we look now?" Optimus's thick tail swung slowly to the left, to the right, and back to the left.

"I assume that they are not in the main control room, since you have come to see if they were here in the training room. We could see if they are in their personal quarters." I nodded, looking back at Jack. That sounded like a good idea. None of us knew off the tops of our heads where the bots' rooms are, but Boss Bot lives here, so I know he knows.

Optimus picked up his ball of yarn and left out with us. I didn't say anything, but I wondered where he got that huge pink ball of yarn from. I might send one to my cats back home in Japan.

...

"Okay, so Bee and Bulkhead aren't in their rooms and Ratchet and Arcee disappeared as far as we know," I said, putting my hands on my hips while we stood in the halls. I think we walked all over the silo. Where the heck are they?

Jack turned to look up at Boss Bot. "Do you have any ideas, Optimus?"

"Unfortunately, I do not-" Suddenly, we heard this strange noise, making all of us turn around. We all got quiet, trying to figure out what that noise was. It sounded like it was coming from down the hall, back where we came. I strained, listening harder. Is that...?

"I didn't know you guys had a dog!" Raf said excitedly. Optimus looked down at him, taking a small step to the side so he could see him better.

"We do not."

I blinked. Hold on a minute. "If you don't have a dog, then what's..." Before I could say anything else, our answer can running down the halls.

Bumblebee was zooming towards us with his tail straight up in the air, yellow plating sticking out. Optimus dropped his ball of yarn, picked all three of us up in a flash and almost jumped to the side as Bee raced by. I couldn't even ask why he was running like a scared cat when I saw what was chasing him.

I have to admit, I was floored with this one.

"Somebody turned Bulkhead into a dog." Raf pointed out. My green friend had a black tail and black floppy ears like a labrador. All I could do was look up at Optimus when Bulkhead came running our way on all fours like a happy dog.

"Did Ratchet take over his mind?" I looked up at Optimus while I sat in his huge servo. He probably used that brain chip thing like he did with Bee and Boss Bot to make him act like that. For all I know, Bulkhead really thinks he's a dog! I will plot my revenge, Ratchet...

Suddenly Bulkhead skidded to a stop and looked down at me. "Oh, hey Miko!"

My jaw hit the floor as he ran after Bee again. Bulk knew exactly what he was doing! I looked up at Optimus. He had a slightly confused look on his face, then his optics got a little brighter.

"Arcee did declare that she would exact her revenge on our yellow friend."

So, it was her! She made Bulkhead do it! ...But that still doesn't explain where she is right now. Or where Ratchet is. And the two people we could have asked are running down the hall. Jack and Raf sat on Optimus's other hand, looking down the hall after Bee and Bulkhead.

"What are you all doing?" All of our head whipped around to face the other way. As soon as I saw Arcee, I laughed my butt off.

She looked like a blue cockatiel! She had these long metal feathers attached to her arms like wings and she even had a bird tail. I know she didn't do that willingly. Ratchet has something to do with this, I just know it!

"Before you even ask, I asked Ratchet to help me with my revenge against Bee and he said yes, but only if I do... this." She gestured towards the feathers on her arm-wings.

"The only way I could get the things I needed for Bulkhead to properly activate the behavioral data chip in Bee's CPU was from Ratchet. Since I laughed at him when Miko and Bee put the cat ears and tail on him, he would humiliate me before helping me." She put a servo on her hip when she noticed jack staring at her.

"Don't say anything, Jack. It was worth it." I could have sworn she said 'don't judge me'.

"I'm still wondering about that ball of yarn..." Raf said.

"I figured that he wouldn't allow me to have Bulkhead chase Bee around, so the yarn was a distraction." Arcee answered. Optimus just looked at her, but he didn't really seem to have much a problem with Arcee doing that.

"So we have three cats, a dog and bird," I said. "How are you guys gonna face the 'Cons like this? You know, without looking like complete idiots."

Optimus's ear twitched at the mention of the 'Cons. "Facing the Decepticons in battle is an inevitable occurrence. Their reaction to our new appearance is something that can only be revealed when they see us."

And as if right on cue, the main control room's monitor's alarm went off. I guess they'll be facing the 'Cons soon. I wondered how well that would go while Optimus carried Jack, Raf and I to the main room. Only one way to find out!

...Megatron's POV: Central Command Post of the _Nemesis -_ Twenty Minutes Later...

"Lord Megatron." I looked up from the mapping monitor I stood in front of and sent a sideways glare at the Vehicon officer who called my name.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I received a transmission stating the Autobots have attacked scout team number twenty-four." I growled under my breath at this. That scout team was a large and successful one, having discovered several of the Decepticons' most important energon deposits. Unlike most Vehicons, it would matter if I lost this particular scout team.

Sending out more Vehicons to handle the Autobot scum would not do, since they will only be offlined in the process. My higher commanding officers have the habit of failing me repeatedly, something that I very little tolerance for. I growled again and sent an order to Soundwave to send me the coordinates of the incident before I reach the air hanger to leave.

The only way to deal with these nuisances is by going there and confronting them myself.

**Hmmm... I wonder how Megzy's going to react to the Autobot zoo.**

**I'm want the thank all of you who waited so long for this next update. **

**Kittyluver, I credit Birdy-Arcee, Labrador-Bulkhead and when Bulk chases Bee around to you. Thank you for the idea!**

**Yay, I'm so happy! I finally got a DeviantArt account and have posted a drawing of kitty TFP Ratchet and Optimus (I called it TFP: Show Ratchet Some Love). I go by the same name there as I do here. Let me know what you think of it!**

**If you have any ideas for me, just drop a review and I may use it!**

**P.S. Does anyone know of a good digital art programs? I have a lot of traditional drawings that I want to tweak on the computer, but just don't know which one to get.**


	7. Whiskers

**Hey, you guys! I'm back and ready for action! Presenting... the seventh chapter of Eye of the Kitten!**

**This starts in Bulkhead's POV. I own a Transformers Dark of the Moon MechTech Ratchet, but I don't own Transformers. :'(**

**Let's get this show on the road!**

Smokescreen was already in the main control room when we all made it there. I had gotten through with chasing Bee around once both of us heard the monitor go off. Ratchet was standing by the Ground Bridge controls, looking up at the map on the green monitor. One point on it was flashing while Doc Bot displayed the coordinates on the screen. Optimus came in the main control room from another hallway carrying the kids in his servos with Arcee close behind. I couldn't help but stare at her for a second. Before she had me put on the tail and dog ears, she made me swear on the Covenant of Primus to not laugh at her later. I had no idea what she was talking about then, but now I do. It is _really_ hard to not laugh at my blue bird-friend.

I looked over at Optimus and wondered where he got that huge ball of yarn from.

Ratchet was explaining what was going on, but I hardly heard any of it. I was too busy fighting the urge to run after all three of the cats in the room. Oh, the fun I would have... I already know that Ratchet would fight back and that Bee would run. I don't know about Optimus, though. He could either run or fight...

"Oh, great. Now I feel all weird." I snapped back into reality and looked at Smokey.

"Why?" I asked. If anything, the rest of us should be feeling weird. He's the only normal one!

"I'm the only one who _isn't_ some kind of animal!" I saw Ratchet's ear flick at that. Before I could warn Smokey, the Doc turned around and looked at Smokescreen with a certain glint in his optics.

"Do you want me to fix that?" Realizing what he had just started, Smokey backed away from Ratchet as we all watched. Jack shook his head as Raf and Miko snickered. Not even Optimus moved to help the newbie out. I guess we all agree that he kind of walked into that one.

Smokey was almost out in the hallway when Ratchet caught him. He yelled as he got dragged over to one of Ratchet's medical berths.

"Nonono WAIT-"

...

"_You just had to say something, Smokey,"_ Bumblebee commented, tail swaying around as Smokey walked back over to us. I looked at the ears on Smokescreen's helm and shook my own helm. The new guy is now the new dog.

Ratchet stood there by the medical berth Smokey just left with a smirk on his face.

"Nice tail," Arcee said sarcastically, getting a shrug from Smokescreen. He had a blue plated tail that had a tight curl to it. His ears were the same blue as his new tail and one of his ears was flopped down, like mine.

This is gonna be one heck of day, going out facing the 'Cons like this.

I turned when I saw Ratchet walking back towards us with something in his servos and a smile on his faceplates. I couldn't quite see what it was in his hands. "Before you all leave, I have something for each of you that I think you all might like."

...

"Ratchet, set the Ground Bridge coordinates," Optimus ordered a few moments after we all got our 'gifts' from the Doc. Soon the Ground Bridge was up and running.

"That looks pretty cool, you guys!" Miko said, giving us a thumbs-up. I smiled down at her. I'm feeling pretty cool myself!

We were going to be running smack into the middle of a dense forest, so it'll be better to just run in bipedal form. All of us (expect Ratchet) moved to stand behind Optimus, by the Ground Bridge. I made sure to tell Miko to stay in the base. She's gotten out of the habit of doing that, but I've gotten into the habit telling her to stay here.

I watched Arcee spread her wing feathers apart and closed them again as she stood by Optimus. She seriously looks like she could take off if she wanted to. I wouldn't be surprised if she did.

Our leader turned looked at all four of us. "Automorphs, roll out!"

I smiled before I ran through the Ground Bridge with the others. The 'Cons are in for one heck of a surprise.

...Knockout's POV: One Hour Later...

I still don't understand why Breakdown and I, along with Starscream - _Starscream_ of all bots! - got dragged all the way out here, in the middle of fragging _nowhere_. It doesn't make it any better that we're just standing around with Megatron, waiting on the Autobots to show up.

I looked down at the mud on my pede in disgust. I swear, this filthy environment is threatening to ruin the paintjob I just finished buffing an hour and a half ago!

Lord Megatron left the warship in the temporary command of Dreadwing, backed by Soundwave. I guess it was either Dreadwing or the other Seeker, and I know our leader doesn't trust Starscream any farther than he can throw him.

We had gotten here and it was the middle of the night on this side of the planet, so it was pretty hard to see. Scanning through different wavelengths didn't do me much good because of the environment. Standing in the middle of a clearing in dense woods just made it worse.

The Vehicon scouts had been attacked, but they couldn't say if they were attacked by the Autobots. It was too dark for them to really tell. All of them had been detained and brought down, and from the looks of it, rather quickly. They were currently sitting still in the very center of the clearing, trying to tend to their wounds. They were so close to each other that I was reminded of a group of penguins.

I didn't bother helping them; I know somebot over there knows how to patch up a wound.

What I found interesting is exactly _how_ their wounds looked. I know something big enough to be concerned about got to them, but I expected to see blaster scorch marks, dents and things of that nature. That's not what I was seeing, and I'm wondering what caused them.

"The Autobots are still here. I can _feel_ it." Megatron growled, glaring into the surrounding trees in the light of the moon. I tensed at his tone and edged slightly farther away from our leader, even though Breakdown and I were already a little ways away from him. Lord Megatron was rarely in a good mood. And he hated waiting. So right now, Megatron is in a deadly mood while we stand here waiting around for something to pop out of the woods. I'm starting to get scared myself. Scared of getting scrapped by an angry warlord.

Breakdown seemed to be doing just fine, standing next to me and looking around. Starscream was pacing around off to my right away from the rest of us, doing what Starscream did best - complaining. He was grumbling about how idiotic this was and how he had better things to do and yada yada yada.

I decided to look around and see if I can make out anything in the trees. They were very close together, so my headlights won't do me any good. I'll have to get right next to those trees to see anything.

"Hey, Knockout, where're you going?" Breakdown asked, gazing at me as I moved away from him. I looked back briefly.

"Just going closer to the trees to see if I can see anything of use." He nodded and went back to looking at trees in front of him. I doubt he can really see anything, but it's more likely that he was just wasting time. I can understand that. Nobody wants to be here.

As I got closer to the treeline, I saw a small, hovering pair of lights. I cocked my helm to the side and looked at the lights. They're too bright to be fireflies and were too still to be the bioluminescent bugs. After staring for a moment longer, I realized that these weren't lights at all.

They were a pair of optics.

I immediately jumped back and moved to notify Lord Megatron, who had his back to me, when the optics disappeared. I'm getting the feeling that I'm being watched by something. By more than one thing.

I started to call our leader, before cutting myself off when the floating, bright optics appeared again. This time they were closer to Lord Megatron. I know he sees them. The creepy optics were low to the ground and weren't blinking.

Lord Megatron's fusion cannon powered up as he stared back at the strange optics. "Come out and face me, Autobots!"

Well, he got his response. Breakdown and I onlined our weapons, ready for a fight as we watched a pede silently come out of the darkness. From the size we knew exactly who it was. I could hear the smile in Lord Megatron's voice as the form stepped out further, but remained hidden in the shadows.

"Ah, Optimus Prime. Hiding in the shadows, are we? It seems you have finally succumbed to your cowardice."

I furrowed my optic ridges as I looked at the shadowy figure of Optimus Prime. There was something not right here. The Autobot leader _never_ hides in the shadows. And where were the rest of the Autobots? I stared at him longer, and I could have sworn I saw something moving behind him.

"I have done no such thing." There is definitely something not right. I see no other Autobots, but the scouts said that others were there, not just one. Speaking of the scouts... they are all trying to move away from Prime. He must be the one behind the attack on the scout team. Whatever he did to them scared them pretty good.

"Well, let us test that theory!" Megatron growled as he raised his fusion cannon and fired at Prime. Breakdown's optic widened in shock at what happened next.

One nanoklik Prime was there and the next he was gone. The plasma round shot from Megatron's fusion cannon blasted through a number of thick trees, tearing them to splinters. The falling trees frightened a number of birds in the area, and you could hear dozens of them taking off. I know that it takes more than one hit from that cannon to kill the Autobot leader. He has to be around here somewhere...

Just as fast as he disappeared, he reappeared, standing a little off to the right and a bit closer to Lord Megatron. Our leader snarled, having missed an essentially point blank shot. Now Prime was in the full light of the moon. My jaw hit the ground when I saw all of Prime.

"Optimus Pri-," Lord Megatron stopped and stared at his opponent for a good long moment. Breakdown's one optic got really big. Starscream actually shut up at the sight of the Autobot leader. The Vehicons were all staring along with the rest of us.

The Autobot was crouched low on all fours, with cat ears flattened against his helm and his blue tail whipping back and forth. All I could do was stand there and stare along with everyone else. What in the Pit...?

Just then I heard something else. Something I never thought I'd hear under non-life threatening situations. Breakdown looked absolutely shocked to hear it. If only I had something to record it...

...Megatron's POV...

In most situations, I have full control over myself. This was not the case.

The mech who was once a mere data clerk, the mech who is now Prime and leader of the Autobots, the one mech who has the ball bearings to willingly face me one-on-one in close combat... has turned into a cat.

I stared at him as he was down on all fours, staring back at me. I could not stop looking at the tail; the laughable thing kept moving about.

I had a very difficult time keeping from laughing hysterically. Thankfully, something else occurred before my laughter could escape me.

The sound of animals howling in the surrounding woods met all of our audio receptors. I glared at my feline opponent and attempted to tune my audio receptors to pinpoint the sound. There were two of them, and they were moving around us, never staying in the same place. I grinned. It was the other Autobots.

If Optimus Prime looks this ridiculous, how will the rest of his team look? I would soon find out.

The canine howling stopped and I listened harder for movement, never taking my optics off this Prime Cat. He never moved, not even to blink as he stared at me. For the first time in a very long time, I am slightly unnerved by his stare.

Suddenly, I saw three dark figures race out of the trees, bringing with them a flurry of dry leaves. I automatically extended my sword and assumed my battle stance. I narrowed my optics, waiting for them to attack. They moved to stand beside the red and blue cat, on four legs and crouched low. Who are these new foes? These don't appear to be the Autobots-

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" I heard Knockout laugh from behind me. I was about to silence the fool when my visual of these new opponents became clearer. Another nanoklik of silence and gaping passed before the clearing erupted with loud, hysterical laughter from my mechs.

These were indeed the Autobots, though they were not... the same.

The scout had black feline ears flattened against his helm and a thick, yellow plated tail that was whipping around, much like the Prime Cat's. The one called Bulkhead took on the appearance of a dog, as did their new recruit. The green and white dogs both had their helms low to the ground, standing as if they were planning to charge us. I heard one of them growling and saw all of them glaring at me. The Prime Cat had two dogs and a cat under his command.

I will readily admit that I laughed uncontrollably.

The ridiculousness of the situation! These Autobots were titivated to looklike _animals_! Pain flared in my sides as I laughed at the Autobots along with my troops.

"Did ya get so soft you let the little _humans_ get to you Autobots?" I heard Breakdown shout to our animal opponents through his laughter. I could hear even Starscream's screeching laugh over Breakdown and Knockout's. I turned slightly to look at my troops and could not resist the urge to laugh even harder at the Vehicons' reaction. They were all standing up and huddled together, holding one another and shivering in fear as they looked at the Animal Bots.

I shook my helm as I forced my laughter down. How could they possibly quake in fear at _that_? At _these_ ludicrous animals?!

"Automorphs, bare your fangs." I immediately ceased my laughter and glared at the Prime Cat. He had given a command to his Cybertronian animal companions. My mechs continued to either laugh or shiver, as I prepared myself. I cannot fathom what he may plan on doing; if the Prime Cat let others see him like this without shame, something that is very unusual for any bot, I cannot accurately predict what he is going to do next. I glared hotly at the Prime Cat and his warriors. I preferred to be the one with the edge of unpredictability. In all my vorns, this... This is like nothing I have ever seen.

All of the Automorphs firmly set one paw forward, pulling their lips back in a snarl. I was taken aback by the sight I saw. All of them, aside from the scout, bore fangs in their denta. The Prime Cat sported straighter, thinner fangs. I can only imagine the precise killing power in those glistening fangs. The white and green dogs had thicker, slightly inward curved teeth. Ah, those are designed for blunt force, for the crushing power. I almost find these new attachments of theirs fascinating...

"Show your claws." My mechs' laughter died down when they saw what our foes were doing. I powered up my fusion cannon, preparing it to fire. These animals are preparing for something – something that, to my anger and frustration, I could not clearly see.

On the Prime Cat's servos and pedes were shining, possibly serrated claws. On the scout were similar claws. The two dogs bore blunt, thicker claws. All of them started either growl or hiss, attempting to menace us. I shot a glance over my shoulder at my troops and saw that the intimidation method seemed to work; Starscream seems to have magically appeared behind the Vehicons, and all of them onlined their weapons in the white light of the moon.

Suddenly, the area around me grew dark. There was a large moving shadow along the ground, circling around the clearing. I didn't dare take my optics off the snarling animals before me; however, I did notice a large wingspan on the shadow. Ignoring it, I braced myself for their attack.

"Take them down." I heard the Prime Cat rumble. Then, there was a loud, thundering sound, taking me by surprise. I had heard a roar like this before. It was the roar of an organic animal, a lion. My optics widened as I stared at the Prime Cat, whose helm was slightly tilted towards the sky. This powerful roar was coming from the throat of the Prime Cat.

The other Automorphs swiftly charged forward, glaring and baring their claws. I calmly aimed and discharged my cannon, intending to kill the animal closest to me. The yellow cat. This is indeed an interesting fight, one that I will remember, but I will not lose to mere animals.

The yellow cat's tail plating lifted as he leaped out of the way, easily dodging my blaster round! I snarled, angered by the nimble scout, and aimed my cannon again. But after seeing exactly where he was going, I decided to let the scout go, and watched him run after Starscream, swatting his claws at the annoying Seeker's ankles. I chuckled at the very unmechly scream I heard escape the Seeker as the scout's serrated claws scraped across his leg plating.

I have never seen Starscream leap so high in the air without the aid of his thrusters.

I turned to see the other ones race past me and at the mechs behind me. I could the battle breaking out. I heard Knockout, being the obnoxious, vain mech he is and always will be, yell about one of our strange foes scratching his paint. The Vehicons worked up what little courage they evidently had and fired at them. I didn't bother to see if they were succeeding. There was one lone enemy standing before me that I was interested in.

The Prime Cat stood on two pedes now, staring me in the optics. I was shocked to see the slight smile on his unmasked faceplates.

"I would suggest looking above you, Megatron." Before I could demand to know what in the pits of Kaon he was talking about, I heard a call from above. I instinctively looked, attempting to see what had made the bird-like screech. I soon found that it was not a 'what', but, a 'who'.

A bird bigger than any other on this planet dived from the sky, wings pulled close to its body. As it grew closer, I realized that the bird was in fact the blue femme.

This is a rather... _roundabout _method of adding a flyer to their ranks.

I stood there, staring at the soaring femme as she drew closer. From my peripheral vision I could see that some of the Vehicon scouts stopped fighting and were staring up at the blue bird diving towards the clearing.

Had it not been for this situation, I would say that the sight was spectacular.

Overall, this is extraordinary and alluring at the same time. Had I not seen their new... _appendages_, I would have said that I would be repulsed if I saw that another Cybertronian allowed a lesser life form to do such a thing to their frame. Now, it seems almost admirable how they are with the new parts. The attachments provide them with the power of greater precision and even the power to evoke fear in the sparks of my Decepticons through their ferocity. I could see that fear was put into the spark of Starscream by the yellow scout, much to my delight. Breakdown was having difficulty landing a significant blow on his arch enemy, Bulkhead, and was getting increasingly frustrated. Their new recruit was herding the Vehicon scouts, racing around them and swiping at their ankles, essentially toying with them. Seeing how they are evidently assisted in battle, I will have to inform Knockout to devise a method to combat the 'Automorphs' newfound, animalistic skills and aptitudes after this confrontation comes to a close.

But, in hindsight, I would say that I should have been paying more attention to exactly how close the blue bird-femme was flying to me.

...Optimus Prime's POV...

"You should have seen it, Miko! 'Cee came right out of the sky and tackled old Buckethead to the ground! She scratched him up pretty good, too!" Bulkhead said, clearly excited. Miko's eyes glittered as her guardian recounted the battle we had just returned from. Arcee had difficulty taking flight on her own when we arrived to the battlefield. Bulkhead suggested throwing her into the air, something I was against. Bumblebee managed to convince me otherwise me by saying that Ratchet would not giver her wings if she could not use them for their purpose. Bulkhead manually launched her into the air and the femme immediately spread her wings. Arcee's down speed was almost instantly reduced to zero and she flew overhead, scouting above us. I was surprised to see how quickly she had mastered flight. The Vehicon scouts did not consider what was above them. She soon sighted them and notified us. We stayed among the trees, encircling the clearing and preparing for the ambush. The attack was successful; there was little to no resistance from the scouts, most likely struck with fear.

I was pleased to see that she had remained in the air during our initial attack. Bulkhead may not have had the opportunity to send her back into the sky. I most likely would not have been able to because my attention would centered on Megatron. When he and the other Decepticons arrived, we retreated back into the trees. After showing ourselves to them and attacking once more, I saw Arcee circling around the area.

She saw an opening when Megatron focused on me and took the opportunity to theatrically apprehend him. Megatron did not realize that he was her target until it was too late.

I was not surprised when I heard Starscream laughing hysterically at his leader as the blue bird slammed into Megatron, talons first.

I looked at the children as the stood on the railing listening to Bulkhead speak of when Arcee dived from the sky at the Decepticon warlord. This battle is certainly a memorable one.

"Ratchet, what made you make claws, fangs and talons?" I heard Arcee ask my old friend. I turned at looked at my blue teammate as she ruffled her metal feathers. I knew the answer to this question, but said nothing, aware that Ratchet would answer the question.

"You all look and sometimes behave like the animals you appear to be. May as well fight like them." The medic said, ears flicking as he stood by the green tinted monitor.

"_I guess that makes sense. Now we left the 'Cons with their heads spinning!"_ Bumblebee chirped, tail swaying back and forth. The others agreed with the youngling.

"I could get used to this!" Smokescreen said as he attempted to turn and look at his tail. He only managed to spin around repeatedly, essentially chasing his own tail. Bumblebee and Bulkhead laughed at his failed attempts to look at his tail.

The others continued to converse among themselves and the humans as I removed the attached claws and fangs from my frame, smiling slightly to myself.

For the time being, we have the upper hand in the battle against the Decepticons. The animalistic fighting style I chose to employ effectively confused them, allowing us to achieve near complete victory. I was glad that we were able to inflict harm to our enemy without a single injury. We could possibly rely on this method of combat to confuse our enemy.

But, the Decepticons, as they are known to do very well, will adapt. I can only imagine what method they will devise to counter our newly acquired advantage.

As the others continued to talk happily among themselves, I noticed a brightly colored object on the floor. Knowing what it was, I crouched down and picked up my pink ball of yarn, tail lifting at the sight of my toy. The Decepticons will create a way to combat us, but it will not be at this very moment.

Right now I shall play with my round toy.

**And we are done. So fun to write! :D**

**As you can tell, I love cats. And dogs. And birds... well, I love all animals. Except parasites. I don't like parasites. Parasites like tapeworms.**

**Anyway, I want to thank all of you for patiently waiting for this recent chapter. For the next chapter, I plan on visiting the Decepticons, in the aftermath of the battle with the Automorphs. ;)**

**The name 'Automorphs' was inspired by the Animorphs book series by K. A. Applegate. It's about a group of teens with the ability to change into any animal that they can get acquire DNA from. This group, called the Animorphs, fight alongside an alien against an extraterrestrial invasion by these parasites called the Yeerks. The Yeerks can control any creature by entering the ear and mending their slug-like bodies into the folds of the brain. The infested being is called a Controller. Controllers can be alien and human. The Animorphs use animals such as tigers and grizzly bears to fight these Controllers.**

**The Animorphs were always outnumbered, one million to one, yet they still just barely managed to hold their own in their war against the Yeerks. I am a big fan of the series and have a decent number of the books. You should check it out. In my opinion, if you like Transformers, you'll like the Animorphs. **

**If you have any questions, comments, or ideas, just let me know in a review.**

**Until next time! :)**


End file.
